


He hates him, for real

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Our two cabin boys are lounging on the deck.





	He hates him, for real

**Author's Note:**

> [This picture](http://whentheyart.tumblr.com/post/144224794397/%E3%81%B0%E3%81%8E%E3%81%A1%E3%82%83-by-%E3%83%A2%E3%83%81%E3%82%AB-permission-to-reprint-this-was-given) is the cause of it all.

"Say, Buggy?"

Sat cross-legged on the deck, the blue-haired cabin boy glances down, at his friend whose head is currently snugly installed between his legs. "Hmm ?"

"I wonder what our next destination will be like."

"I hope we're gonna get some loot", Buggy smirks at the horizon.

"Always thinking of getting all the riches, aren't you ?" Shanks softly chuckles.

"Of course, that's what pirates are for, stupid."

"You know I'm in for the adventure, we've been over that already. Still, I just- I'm glad we're together."

Buggy tilts his head down to properly look at Shanks. "What do you mean ?"

"It's nice to be able to share memories like these with someone."

"You've got me and the rest of the crew for that", Buggy reasons, "Why me ?"

Shanks lifts his right hand up to play with Buggy' hair, for once they're not under his beanie hat. He tucks a stray hair strand behind his friend's ear. "You work as hard as me so when we split the chores we finish early, you're fun to train and play with... and...", he trails out. "You're nice to sleep with", he concludes.

Buggy's cheeks flush a cute shade of pink. "Idiot." He looks to the side. "I could say the same about you", he adds at length.

The redhead's eyes widen slightly. "Yeah ?"

"Don't make me repeat that, bastard", Buggy mumbles.

Shanks just smiles.

Buggy's eyes find themselves wandering towards the damned redhead, and a soft smile appears at the corners of his lips.

"Can I kiss you ?"

The younger teen's breath hitches a little at the question, but he slowly leans down as an answer, landing lips first on Shanks's mouth. One of his hands absently cards into red hair while the other steadies him. He pulls back after a short while, only beginning to taste the other's lips.

Shanks hums gleefully.

Buggy flicks his fingers on the redhead's forehead. "Shh, we're on the main deck damnit !"

A delighted chuckle, then, "Alright, alright. No more kissing in public."

"You'd better."

"Still, I'm glad to have you."

Buggy smiles. "Yeah, me too."

"I knew it !", Shanks exults. "You like me !"

"I don't- I just said-" Buggy shakes his head, frowning, "You got me all wrong and I hate you !" He shoves Shanks's head away from him.

Shanks laughs but rests his head on the deck. "Yeah, right."


End file.
